


epilogue

by fishtory



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All This Shit Is Weird (Dragon Age), Angst, Deleted Scenes, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, POV First Person, POV Varric Tethras, Trespasser Spoilers, Varric Tethras Writes, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, and also dick jokes, pieces from “all this shit is weird”, rated for language, sera makes dick jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtory/pseuds/fishtory
Summary: snapshots of bestselling author varric tethras’ time with the inquisition, told from his point of view. mostly written in the form of varric analyzing companions.





	epilogue

Solas gazed across the battlefield with the eyes of a man who’d seen countless civilizations fall. His lips were fixed in a tight line, brows furrowed in a way that made him look wistful—sad, even, as if the scene reminded him of something that left a bitter taste in his mouth. I could understand the bitter part. Hell, the sad part was understandable, too, as it was a pretty gruesome scene. I didn’t get _wistful_ looking at the shit in front of us, but I let it slide. It’s Chuckles. What can I really say? Elven bodies littered the ground; some were torn open with innards strewn about, others not only eviscerated but almost unrecognizable as having been at all alive. A group of Dalish elves, the Inquisitor grimly informed them. Good people. Innocent.

“The Breach has no power here.” Solas said, grip tightening on his staff. “I cannot feel its trace nearby. It would seem that for the moment we have found an area out of her grasp.”

“That’s good, innit?” Sera voiced everyone’s question after a moment of harsh silence, a scathing voice cutting through the air like one of her deadliest arrows. She shifted her weight from right to left as she peered up at the sky. She was clearly avoiding looking at the deceased. “No stupid green hole trying to eat us, yeah?”

Solas lifted his gaze up toward the sky. Even from the ass end of the Plains the Breach was visible. Swirls of emerald, fern and mint coming together to form a monstrous portal into… well, shit, who the fuck knows? It was no question that the apostate loved the Fade. He spent a good many hours studying in an attempt to crack it open and unlock whatever secrets it had hidden away in its creepy ass crevices.

But Solas looked to the Breach like Kirkwall looked to chaos. It was a beacon, almost, a source of all power and life. Solas looked at the shredded sky like it was an old friend or a lost love—he was happy to see it, but longed for a past that was considerably less complicated.

That feeling was really going around these days.

Then finally he lifted his staff from the ground. “We should move on.” he said, deflecting Sera’s question with a level of expertise that our favorite Seeker might have exercised with a blade. And when he turned to look at him, I noticed that familiar twinkle in his old, elven eyes. He couldn’t fool me, though—I’d told too many lies in my lifetime to be hustled once more by a man in leather. “Though the Breach has not laid waste to this section of the Plains, we could still face demonic activity.” The elf turned back to the mutilated corpses, his expression unreadable. “As well as whatever killed these people.”

“You don’t think it was demons?” The Inquisitor was crouched beside the body of a young woman clutching some sort of amulet. Their expression was tight with pain, but the fire of vengeance was lit underneath it. I almost felt sorry for whatever was stupid enough to invoke the wrath of such a furious and determined leader.

Solas shook his head, mouth set in a thin line. “No. This was personal. Whatever tore these elves apart was searching for retribution. Fortunately, it would seem that they secured it.”

“Slow your shit, Chuckles.” I said. “This was a massacre. How the hell is that fortunate?”

“Because, Varric,” he said, his voice low, “its anger is sated. The chances of this creature slaughtering our party is considerably lower.”

“Less talking, more leaving.” Sera urged, her gaze still on the sky. “This Breachy thing isn’t getting any less big while we stand around some frigging dead elves.”

“I believe the term you’re searching for is _smaller_.” Solas corrected her.

“Yeah? Bite me, baldy!” she shot back. “Smaller’s what I say when I talk about your—”

Yeah, I think you got the point there. The Inquisitor stood, turning to face them; exasperation sparkled in their eyes, soon shifting to a soft adoration for the people on the team. I sauntered forward, slinging Bianca across my back and folding my arms over my gloriously hairy chest. “What’s the verdict?” I asked.

“They never know when to stop.” the Inquisitor replied.

“A truer statement’s not been made, my friend.” I snorted and clapped the Inquisitor’s back. “Look at it this way — at least the Seeker’s not here. All we’ve gotta deal with is Sera talking shit about Solas’—”

“Nope.” He was interrupted by a hand raised, calling for silence. “Not even.” Then the Inquisitor raised their voice, calling, “Let’s go, guys! We’re headed back for research!”

“Good. Baldy’s starting to get prickly.” Sera said, then side-eyed Solas and giggled. “ _Prickly_. Get it? Cause—”

“Thank you, Sera.”


End file.
